Traditionally, merchants and other store owners have point of sale (POS) terminals and POS systems that can accept check or payment card payments from consumers for goods and services. Such POS systems may include PIN pads at which a consumer may enter payment and/or personal information in order to complete payment processing requests for purchases. PIN pads may be controlled according to configurations relating to user interaction, connections to merchant and/or payment processor systems and networks, security and authentication, etc. Such configurations may be updated periodically, and a PIN pad may not operate correctly if an out-of-date configuration is in use. The generation of a new configuration for a PIN pad may be complex and time consuming and/or may be performed by systems outside of the merchant's environment. Thus, regenerating and installing a new configuration for a PIN pad may prevent a PIN pad from being available to a merchant for a substantial amount of time, thus causing frustration and dissatisfaction for the merchant and consumers, and possibly leading to a loss of revenue for the merchant. For example, there may be circumstances in which a PIN pad goes out of service due to, for example, a loss of power to the PIN pad terminal, an internal malfunction of the PIN pad terminal, a manual reset performed on the PIN pad by a user or administrator, or for other reasons. Upon coming back into service, it may not be known to the PIN pad whether the configuration currently running on the PIN pad is the most recent correct configuration. Thus, the PIN pad may be required to request, receive, and install a new up-to-date configuration. This process may lead to the PIN pad remaining out of service for a substantial period of time, even if the configuration currently running on the PIN pad is the most recent correct configuration.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.